future nears
by shadowkitten11
Summary: N and Touko and their life. its a poem.
1. Chapter 1

Future Nears Part. 1

one night, star bright,

a lullabye was sung,

mother held the prince

for her calming of the mind.

for she of what to come,

for the future grew near.

father came and go,

for him life was giving,

to have wife and son.

but he knew they would come,

and no stranger would it be,

to take what was giving away,

father knew it too.

midnight is appoarching fast,

father needs to be home,

or she begin to worry.

mother sat by the window,

staring into space,

worry to her heart's content,

or thinking of her husband's fate,

stars stayed silent as she talked,

for she worried he was among there,

but scaned the sky.

but no father, he, alive and well

the stars told her not to worry,

for he be home to return to her.


	2. Chapter 2: future nears part 2

Future Nears Part.2

prince, now five acted as he should,

running around and time spinning sound.

mother worried for him,

she knew his fate was nearing,

even if they were stearing.

father thought of moving,

but mother never agreed,

moving never worked,

for fate made them pay.

stars love to help,

but told them to stop,

let nature stear his fate,

for only fate may lead him,

no other may.

father taught his prince to fight,

mother taught the prince to read stars,

only so much time left.

green hair flowedas he took the floor,

father taught him everything he knows,

mother sat proud as he practiced his skills.

his jouruey will begin,

for he, now 13 will leave,

it's fate turn to lead,

they both agreed,

as they waved goodbye for the last time.


	3. Carry on

Carry On

as my parents wave,

i look away,

for tears draw down my face,

like a slythering snake.

but like a boat in the ocean,

i move away,

but as i wave,

i set my gaze toward the road,

but i must carry on in life,

for fate has planned for me.

green hair flowed in the wind,

as the sound grew clear and clear,

for nature speaks one way.

mother says look up when down,

for a friend is there to help,

father says follow fate's lead,

for it leads to desinty,

another friend.

they say we must follow,

or lead our-selves to doom.

mother says stay on the path desinty made,

for it leads to adventure.

adventure can be a friend or enemy,

you pick, for its desinty's brother,

goodbye my prince for your friends await.


	4. After thoughts

After Thoughts

father sat in their room,

thinking so soon,

about his fate,

and the road he choosed.

they came shortly after,

looking for a fight,

and into seeing future sights,

mother came to a halt.

father battled three,

unaware of the shadows,

slipping behind.

mother talked to stars,

suddenling aware of their persence,

she turned to find the trio,

rope in hand,

they were done in seconds.

father made his way to his wife,

on the balongy with sudden fright,

she disappeared into thin air,

with no trace in sight.

father ran to the spot,

where she left,

he looked to the streets,

and found a note,

father dropped the note and ran to their castle.


	5. travels

Travels

i walk down the road,

roaming in the cold,

thinking of what they said,

when going down hill.

they worried for me,

thats for sure,

but they trust fate,

to lead me through life.

love is a stranger,

father warned me,

to follow my heart through and through,

if fate fails,

love will replace it,

and lead me to happiness,

adventure's twin kin.

love is friendly when let in,

or goes cold in the rain,

for it may lead to new life,

or to someone you let in,

but whoever it leads to,

fate is there to guild you.

as i walk down the road,

no longer cold,

i see new life ahead,

for love is apon me.


	6. together

Together?

as i walk into town,

i look around,

it looks safe and sound,

but i keep going,

and think not here, not there,

it could be anywhere!

light is fading,

and darkness is vading,

for shes not here,

but i turn around,

and see shiny brown hair,

waving everywhere!

as i think of what to do,

a sorry comes out of the blue,

and we talk for hours,

but nothing sour.

i ask travel with me,

and in return,

she nods.

so i walk up the road,

no longer alone.


	7. touble

Trouble

we walk along the road,

thinking about life,

and how it goes.

she thinks life's like a coaster,

going up and down,

and around and around.

but as i think,

my phone rings.

as i talk,

i drop my phone,

and begin to run home,

mei behind me.

i run in the house,

to see father sitting on the couch,

sad expression on his face.

i asked what happened,

but he quickly denied,

saying not yet son,

fate's testing you.

i wonder why he wouldn't tell,

but i know he'll explain later,

while lost in train of thought,

father disappears,

and i hear yelling upstairs,

father yelling lets go!


	8. invading

Invading

we walk through the forest,

father and i,

along with mei,

who's shy.

i'm not sure where we are,

or where we're going,

but father leads us,

through the trills of night.

a castle appears on a hill,

it's their castle alright,

for it lights up the night.

we aproah the side,

hiding in shadows,

hoping that light will not follow,

for we need to stay hidden.

we take to the sky,

flying through the night,

to land inside,

with nothing to hide.

father calls out his friend,

to follow mother's tracks,

in a moments pass,

we're on track.

as we follow,

we hear a scream,

and i run for my life.


End file.
